villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frenzy
Frenzy is an antagonist in Transformers. He is small, sneaky, skittering and single-minded. His hyperactive twitching and lightning-speed jibbering in his own tongue bely incredible espionage and sabotage skills, but it is in causing chaos and carnage that Frenzy truly excels. This creepy little abomination is the best there is at what he does, and approaches his tasks with a level of sinister glee that make it hard to deter him from a course of action once he has settled upon it. Frenzy is exceptionally hard to kill, due to the fact that he possesses a de-centralized, modular nervous system. In essence, every piece of Frenzy is alive, which means that even if he suffers critical injuries — such as getting his head severed, which seems to be a frequent problem for him — he can continue to function. In addition to this, he is equipped with a hyper-reactive trans-scanning and reformatting system that allows him to totally reconfigure his alternate mode with ridiculous speed, meaning that he can be something one minute, and something completely different the next. Although this is something which he does regularly anyway, it also works regardless of what state of disrepair he may be in, making it quite the challenge to keep track of him. History ''Transformers: Generation 1'' Frenzy often works with Soundwave, along with other cassette Decepticons Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat, and Buzzsaw.Because of his coloration on the original cartoon, he is sometimes misidentified as Rumble. The toy is colored blue and indigo, but his cartoon model is red, black, and gold. His toy-accurate color scheme in the Marvel Comics series remained intact, and following media such as Dreamwave and IDW's comics followed the toy's colors as well. Animated series The animated series accidentally swapped the color schemes for Rumble and Frenzy - Rumble was now colored as Frenzy and vice-versa. In the animated series, Frenzy was not as prominent a character as Rumble, first appearing in the episode "Countdown To Extinction" and made few appearances after that, usually appearing alongside Rumble. He did appear in the movie being punched out the city but strangely appeared on astrotrain. Transformers Movieverse ''Transformers'' (2007) Frenzy is a minor antagonist in the 2007 film Transformers. As a skittering little cheat, Frenzy smuggled himself aboard Air Force One disguised as a CD player boom-box. He made his way to the lower decks, carried by an unsuspecting flight attendant who was on a vital mission to the storage area to "wrangle up some Ding-Dongs" for the President. Once left alone, he got into the server area and began to work his magic, simultaneously hacking the national database and uploading a virus, re-attempting the hack that Blackout had tried at the SOCCENT Forward Operating Base in Qatar earlier. This attempt was discovered by government agent Maggie Madsen, and the defense network was shut down in order to halt the hack. Frenzy was pissed and he slammed his head into the screen, but he'd managed to finish uploading the virus, which would later shut down the entire global communications, and got a little bit of info on what he was looking for. He was discovered by Secret Service agents, whom he quickly dispatched with his machine guns and disc-blade launcher before hiding away in boom-box form again. When Air Force One landed, he escaped through the landing gear, slipping into his awaiting Decepticon partner Barricade. (Real good job keeping an eye out, Secret Service.) After flipping the military bird and ######## about how the "stupid insects" shot at him, he informed Barricade of his new discovery: Captain Witwicky who had suspiciously displayed knowledge of Cybertronian writing. After a quick web search using Barricade's on-board police department laptop, Frenzy determined their next target...a human called "LadiesMan217", real name: Samuel James Witwicky, who was in possession of Captain Witwicky's glasses, which in turn could lead them to the All Spark. When Barricade was forced to go to robot mode in order to handle Bumblebee, he released Frenzy to chase the humans the Autobot was guarding. Frenzy tackled his primary target and even managed to get his pants off, but the female human attacked him with a reciprocating saw she'd found and cut off his head. To add insult to injury, Sam punted the Decepticon's head away. It was actually to Frenzy's benefit, however, as he landed not too far from the female's purse, which had spilled when Bumblebee had dumped them out earlier. Still alive and ambulatory despite losing most of his body mass, he speared and scanned the female's cell phone, changed his form to match it, and hid out in her purse. Frenzy stayed hidden, watching the activities of the humans, including their meeting with Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Taken to Sam's house, Frenzy poked his head out to better observe, but was frightened by some aquatic lifeforms Sam had. Frenzy poked one of his optics out when the glasses were discovered, but remained hidden during the subsequent encounter with Sector Seven. Arriving at Hoover Dam, Frenzy slipped away...and fell off the side of the dam, landing painfully at the bottom. This allowed him to sneak into the secret Sector Seven operations hangar deep within the dam, where both the All Spark and Megatron had been kept for nearly a hundred years. Tapping into the All Spark's power, he restored his body, then sent a message to Starscream, telling him that their prizes were here. As Starscream mobilized all the Decepticons on Earth, Frenzy set about the task of releasing his master. He went and killed a few technicians, letting him screw with the cryo-stasis machines that kept Megatron entombed, while Starscream destroyed the power lines outside, allowing the Decepticon leader to escape. As Megatron and Starscream went to assist the rest of the Decepticons in securing the All Spark, Frenzy remained at the dam to tie up any loose ends. When Agent Simmons, Secretary Keller, Maggie and Glen Whitmann ran to an ancient storage room to try and get a Morse Code message to the Air Force via shortwave radio, Frenzy followed. While Glen jury-rigged outdated machinery to send the messages, Simmons and Keller tried to shoot the diminutive Decepticon. Frenzy made it into the room via the air ducts and sent a series of flying blades at the humans. One, however, he ricocheted madly across the room, and took out most of Frenzy's head. With a muttered "oh ####," Frenzy collapsed. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) Frenzy's head is all that appears of him in the sequel. His disembodied head can be seen in a jar which ex-Agent Seymour Simmons keeps in his basement under the meat locker. No one should touch it because it is still radioactive. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crackers Category:Aliens Category:Mongers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Spy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pawns Category:Jingoists Category:Saboteurs Category:Scapegoat Category:Genderless Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Status Dependent on Version